


All in A Day's Work

by lunedune



Category: GTA V, GTAV, Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Fluff, High School, Sad, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunedune/pseuds/lunedune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DJ tragically meets Trevor Philips in the hallway of their high school. Both have a temper, except DJ can act decent in public.<br/>Trevor only wants a friend. DJ wants to be left alone..</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in A Day's Work

All in A Day’s Work

 

 I was slowly walking to class, not caring if I’m late or get a detention slip. I really did not want to be here. I could care less about the people in school and waking up early in the fucking morning only added to my carelessness.

 I was so tired of teachers forcing false shit down my throat and telling me that I will be using, whatever the fuck I’m learning in school, in the future. It’s such bullshit when they say ‘live the dream’ and that we must go to college to be a professional. 

Teachers say if we don’t do anything with our lives we’ll be homeless and living under a bridge or in a box. Grads with PhD’s end up mopping floors for eight dollars an hour; I want teachers to explain that fucked up shit to me, but they never do. Instead, they come up with some bullshit excuse or shitty philosophy saying, ‘that’s life’. 

Yeah? 

Well that’s not what you fucking mentioned before during your “life lessons” so cut the crap. It’s such a fucking pyramid scheme but they just don’t want to admit it.

 

I do like to learn; I’m good with science, math and literature. Some may call me a hypocrite but honestly, I taught myself. Actually, Google and YouTube taught me. 

Some teachers are such lazy fucks; and if you use a different method of learning from theirs’, you’re wrong. So there really is no point in going to school anymore but I’m still in high school so it’s the fucking L A W. 

 

A loud bang interrupted my thoughts.

“There’s no fucking money you idiot! We gotta keep doing scores!” shouted a guy.

“I can’t” sighed another guy. “Mandy’s pregnant, I can’t do that shit anymore. I’m gonna be a father soon”

“That’s IF you’re the dad of that kid. You said it yourself; she had her fair shares of touchdowns with the other pricks in your team and now that she’s pregnant, you two slobs are one-hundred percent sure that you’re the father? Yeah, cause that makes fucking sense” the guy mocked. 

Ouch. I couldn’t help but lean behind a wall. I can’t be blamed; nothing ever happens in this place.

“Look, I know chances of Mandy’s kid being mine, are slim but-”

“But nothing! Leave that dumb bitch and continue with this shit!” 

Double ouch.

“Don’t you fucking talk about her like that Trevor!” the guy snapped.

“Fine, fine, fine, let’s say it IS your child okay? You’re gonna need money to care for the kid. You think those little fucks are cheap?”

“I know they’re not cheap Trevor, I fucking know that”

“Alright then, this only adds to my point of taking more scores. I’m sure dearest ‘Mandy’ would appreciate the income”

“A’right man, I’ll think about it okay? I gotta go meet up with-”

“I know, I know, Amanda. Go.” 

Well that was…interesting? I continued walking down these stark hallways to continue my journey to boredom. I ran my fingers across lockers as I hummed a tone and closed my eyes. 

Suddenly, I bumped into something…or better yet someone. I looked up to see a very uptight guy, “Oh shit, sorry, I was-”

“Sleep walking?” the guy grunted

I squinted, “Uhh yea, sorta. Sorry” I said trying to walk past him but he barricaded my way.

We were inches away from each other and I had really good look at the guy.

Disheveled hair, crazed look in his eyes, grump-like facial expression; fucked up army jacket. His knuckles covered in scabs, fresh cuts and scars. His left eyebrow had a deep cut, leaving a patch of hair slashing his arch. His eyes were both red but his right eye was slightly bruised. His eyes looked sad and tired; really tired. His lips had a cut on his lower right bottom lip.

This school sure has it all, huh?

“Where do you think you’re going?” he circled me like a hungry shark. “Sweetheart” he smirked.

“Uhh…home” I waved goodbye and continued walking.

“You owe me an apology sweet cheeks” he yanked my arm hard. Any harder, I would’ve had whiplash.

I turned to look at him in disbelief and fury, “Unless you want another black eye and busted lip, I suggest you let go of my fucking arm” 

He was taken aback, “tough girl, eh?”

“Dumb Canadian fuck, ‘EH’?!” I mimicked his accent.

His face dropped, I guess I hit a nerve. “You got problems with Canadians, bitch?!” he gripped my elbow.

“Not all of ‘em, just one dumb fuck that’s standing right in front of me” 

We stood in front of each other like two angry bulls that only see red on one another. His hand turned into a fist- a white knuckled fist. “You look like you want to hit me” I taunted.

“Gahh!” he twitched. “I don’t hit girls” he stomped.

“Whatever” I rolled my eyes at him and ‘took my elbow back’ and walked away; hoping he won’t fucking pull me back again.

“Who the fuck are you anyway?” he fastened his pace to meet mine. “I’ve never seen you around, nor have I met a ballsy chick like you”

“Hey shithead?” I smiled. “Get lost alright?” 

“Fuck you! I’m just trying to be nice”

“Oh, nice manners babe!” I sarcastically praised him.

“You’re such a smart-mouth. I like that in a woman. You’re not like those girls who are pathetic and weak. You have a good backbone on you. Most girls these days, expect a man to protect them”

“Most girls these days don’t need little shits like you to protect them. We don’t need anyone to protect us” 

“Don’t sound like the ones I know” 

“You must not go out a lot then or if you do, you’re probably the dickhead that disrespects them”

“I do respect women; c’mon, give me some credit. I didn’t even hit you back there”

“I know, you only insulted me, nearly yanked my arm off and harassed me; what a man you are. Besides, if you did lay a finger on me you’d be six feet under right now” 

“I like you already, you have great comebacks. What’s your name?”

I rolled my eyes at him and kept walking towards the nearest exit I knew.

“I can’t even get your name?” 

“You’re lucky you’re still standing next to me with a pulse; asshole.”

“I’m not even all that bad if you get to know me!” he moped.

I ignored his statement. “You gonna act like a snotty cheerleader now?”

“You gonna mope around like a fucking five year old, then?” I snapped.

He finally stopped in his tracks. “Fuckin’ thought so” I said as I pushed the doors to ‘freedom’; not looking back at that dickhead.

 

 

 

-

 

 

I changed into some comfortable clothes and sat on the kitchen table, alone. 

I don’t mind being alone, it gives me the space I need to figure out what the fuck I’m gonna do with myself. I try not to let it stress me out but it does. I feel like I don’t even know what I want out of life. I always end up hours and days with a frozen mentality and feeling like I’m glued to this chair. It consumes the hell out of me.

I snapped out of my daze and walked to the fridge. There was nothing but booze and a jar of mayonnaise, “Well this is nice.” 

I opened a cold beer, spread the curtains, took a sip and looked out onto the streets.

There was a mother of five who couldn’t control her shitty kids. I don’t know why they keep having kids. “Looks like she’s expecting another” I mocked.

I’m an only child and I’m glad I am because if I had another sibling, they’d be fucking dead the minute they disrupt the peace. I’m surprised my parents even knew how to conceive; those fuckers rarely show up here. 

My mother is somewhere in west-bubble-fuck and my father is always out gambling with the rent money. I haven’t seen her in years and my father…well there’s pictures of him on the walls so I can say I know what he looks like still.

I practically live alone so I have the responsibility to pay the bills. I work any job I can get to maintain debt free. I finished paying my father’s debt on the rent so I’m doing well for myself but I’m planning to move away soon. I have yet to decide where though.

 There’s no point in me living in a two bedroom apartment if I’m gonna be living alone. I don’t ever want a roommate; just thinking about it makes me uncomfortable.

Rent is cheap ‘round here anyway, two bedroom apartments in Vespucci beach has its perks. I mean, I live in an area full of Hispanic gangs but they don’t always bother me. They would sometimes hit on me and try to sweet talk me to go on a date with them or sleep with them. 

I’d respond with, “I’ll let you know when I lowered my standards hun”. That usually angers them but they do nothing about it and eventually fuck off.

 

It was about to be 8:30, I had a waitress gig tonight. I finished my fourth beer and got dressed. 

The ‘job of the day’ today was a job at a bar. Some rich guy rented the bar out for about 25o+ guests for his birthday so any hand was gonna be a well-paid working hand. Since he’s rich I’m sure the tips would be major.

-

 

“Yo kid, table five needs more champagne” rushed the owner.

“Sure thing” I hurried to the kitchen to get two bottles of Chardonnay.

As I reached the table, I could smell Capitalism on their well-tailored-child-labor suits. “Excuse my reaching” I smiled as I reached to take the empty bottle and replace it with a new one. 

I opened the champagne and served everyone; letting it reach to the brim. All six ‘gentlemen’ put their tips in my pocket as I served them. I felt like a stripper but with more clothes on. 

I slightly bowed and excused myself from their table. “You’re very good at this kid; a natural” the owner nudged my arm.

“Thanks boss” I smiled and watched how busy the bar was tonight.

There were at least fifteen waiters and waitresses working on three to six tables at a time. I like that feeling; busy. I like being busy. It helps distract me from thinking too much. Yeah, it gets tedious but I feel good about myself and it pays. I just don’t like sitting around doing nothing. 

“Excuse me miss, could we get a couple shots of Tequila here?” asked a guy in a jet black suit.

“Of course Sir” I rushed to their table, “What kind of Tequila do you fancy for?”

“Which do you recommend?” 

“Depends, how wasted are you trying to get” I laughed

“Insanely” he laughed with his other friends

“I see, well I’d recommend ‘Hornitos’. It’s a tequila bottle that has a worm at the very bottom of the bottle and once your get to the very bottom of the bottle, whoever has the shot with the worm has to down that sucker. Also, that worm will cause the person who drank it to hallucinate” 

“Holy shit” the guy gulped

“Hell yeah bro, let’s get ‘Hornitos’ and get fucking wasted” another guy chimed in.

“Sir?” I asked the guy

“Yeah, I’ll take that one sweetheart” he winked and put a tip in my pocket

“Right away Sir”

As I prepared the tray of drinks, I quickly took the tips out of my pocket and counted them. “Holy shit!” I gasped. “I got 780 dollars in tips so far” 

I put the money in my shoe and went to serve the guys their shots. “Cheers” I waved as I left their table.

My boss winked at me and gave me two thumbs up. “Table five and table eight kept talking about you saying that you’re the best waitress out of everyone else here. They said you seem more like a friend than a waitress. They love you a lot and they even promised to book more parties here if you’re here to serve them” 

“Really? That’s so cool, I wouldn’t mind being their waitress” 

“Well go on, other tables are dying to be served by you” 

 

-

 

I got home around 6am, those rich people have no fucking chill whatsoever but holy shit I made enough money to cover the rent for eight months.

As I plopped on my bed the alarm clock rang. “FUCK! I fucking hate school!” I knocked the alarm clock over and rolled on my back, stared at the cool grey ceiling.

 

-

 

“Late again I see?” I heard someone behind me say.

“Sorry Principle Weston, I woke up late”

“I see. Well, go to class quick or else you’re gonna get a detention slip” 

“Of course” I nodded and dashed through the hallways; making it seem like I was actually gonna go to class. Yea right.

“So Mickey, have you thought about what I said?” I heard a familiar voice

“Sorry T, I can’t do anymore scores with you. Amanda needs-”

“Fuck you! Amanda needs to find the real father of that fucking kid she’s baring and you need to face the fact that you and I, ‘buddy’, have to keep taking scores”

“I fucking can’t, T! I have a future ahead of me. I want to play in the NFL and I want to provide for my family; for the kid-”

“The kid that ain’t yours ya’ mean”

“Besides, she promised me a paternity test once she gives birth so-”

“Let me ask you a quick question, alright? Does she even want to have this kid? Does she want to fuck up her future with this kid?” 

“I haven’t really asked her how she felt about all this” 

“What kind of a boyfriend are you? Ask her if she even wants this and ask her how far along is she, if you even know”

“What are you trying to say, Trevor?”

Bingo. I knew they sounded familiar. It’s that asshole that I bumped into yesterday. 

“I’m saying maybe she should get an abortion. Then, maybe you can stop being a little bitch and continue living ‘the life’; just think about it Mickey, huh?”

The bell for homeroom rang.

“I’ll ask her in homeroom a’right? I’ll see you ‘round” 

They went their separate ways and I walked a different direction to avoid Trevor. I really did not want to bump into that guy again, God only knows what I’d do if he gets in my face again.

“Ahh, the sleepwalker” I heard him say behind me. I’d be lying if I said my heart didn’t drop but it did. How the hell did he get behind me? 

“You’re not even gonna say ‘good morning’? Your mother ain’t taught you nothin’ ‘bout manners?” he snickered behind me. I composed myself and kept walking. I have no energy to deal with this crap again.

“What’s the matter cupcake? That ‘tough girl’ side of you was all an act?” he taunted

 

I made my way to my locker and long behold, he followed me. “So this is you huh?” he pointed at my locker. I said nothing and pretended he wasn’t there, “Why aren’t you in class, ‘young lady’?”

“Why aren’t you?!” I snapped

“There she is! So, I was thinking-”

“Ouch. Don’t hurt yourself now” I mocked

“What’s that supposed to mean? Whatever. I remembered that I never even got your name yesterday”

“Yeah, good thing for that” I slammed my locker and pushed past him

“You smell good, what’s your scent?” he inhaled loudly

“It’s a pool of your blood if you don’t fuck off” I sneered

“Wow, you sure wake up in a good mood huh? C’mon, all I want is a name” 

“And all I want is to be left alone”

“Ohhh, you’re an angsty child aren’t cha?” he mocked

“No, I’m a girl who really doesn’t want you near me. Don’t you have teachers to disappoint?”

“I’d have to ask you the same thing. Why aren’t you in homeroom?” 

“Because I don’t want to be here” 

“Then drop out or somethin’. How old are you?”

“I’ll be nineteen next week but I was told that I needed a parent or guardian to sign the forms” 

“Haha! Who told you that lie? You could drop out today if you wanted to. I would drop out but I can’t” he smiled

“Why not?”

“I have a legitimate business to run ‘round here. Well, it’s crashing cause one asshole is bailing on me but it’s still a business nonetheless”

A smirk plastered on my face, “Good to know.”

 

-

 

 

“Donna? Donna Jo?” the secretary called.

“Yeah?” 

“Fill out these papers for me while you wait for Principle Weston to end his meeting” she yawned

Maude was always a heavy drinker; coming to work with a half buzz if not with a mean hangover. I’m not surprised that she still works here. They’ll hire anyone anywhere nowadays.  

I nodded and sat down, “Alright” I sighed, “let’s begin” 

 

Ten minutes later, I finished my application and waited to meet with Satan himself; Principle Weston.

“How goes it?” Weston asked Maude

“You have a student here to see you” she ignored him and pointed at me.

“Well bring ‘em in darlin’, I’m really busy” he rushed into his office.

“You heard the man” Maude drowsed. I’d call her sleeping beauty but damn she looks busted.

As I walked into his office, I felt excited and nervous at the same time. I didn’t want my application to be rejected but I heard Weston really doesn’t care for his students or staff members. He only looks forward to his paycheck at the end of the week; I can respect that.

“What can I help you with?” he smiled. My goodness he reminds me of the Grinch. 

“Hello Principle Weston, I was wondering if you could help me with this.” I handed my application to him.

He put his thick rimmed glasses on, “Ahh, you want to drop out I see” he leaned back on his chair, folding his hands.

“Yeah, I do” 

“Please have a seat, miss…?” 

“Jo, Donna Jo” I gulped.

“Right, well Miss Jo why do you want to drop out of my wonderful institution?” 

Shit, what do I say ‘it’s not your school, it’s me?’ or ‘your fucking school sucks major dick and I want out pronto’? Nah, I gotta be smart about this, he gets easily offended.

 Sob story with a hint of truth it is!

“My parents are ill at the moment Sir. My mother has gone blind you see and my father…well let’s just say he has trouble coping with the fact that he’s in a wheelchair. That’s why I want to drop out to work full time and pay their hospital bills for them.” 

“My goodness, what happened to them?” he worried

“My mother had a nasty history of eye infections so it eventually caught up to her. Her childhood Osteopathic is to blame for her damaged vision. My father, I admit, has a drinking problem and one morning when he was on his way home from a bar he was hit and run over by a motorcycle. The biker just left my father on the road like road kill. Now, I’m left with two disabled parents and no means of making ends meet. The disability checks they get per week aren’t even enough for food and we’re six months behind rent. I worked overtime last night, that’s why I arrived late to school today” I lied. 

I told him my mother’s blind because she is, she doesn’t know how I look like now, nor do I know what she looks like. My father does have a drinking problem and he gambles with a lot of bikers so that fit pretty well.

“Is that it? Are there any other reasons why you want to leave my school?”

“I know that you know that I really fuck-” I stopped myself, “dislike school. But I’m talking about my parents right now, alright? Don’t you think if I wanted to leave, I would’ve done it already? I want to leave because my parents are physically unable to work. If they don’t work, we’d all be out on the streets. Yeah, I live in a crappy apartment but that’s home for me; for my family. And now that they’re disabled, they need a stable place to live in so I can take care of them and I’m gonna have to be the one to provide that for them”

“I believe you and I’m terribly sorry about your parent’s hardships. I praise you for your courage to take charge and I’m proud that this school has taught you something” he sighed

“The streets taught me that, Sir” I lightly sneered.

“Fair enough. Right, I’ll sign your forms if you promise to take good care of yourself and your family. I respect your decisions and I hope everything works out for the best” 

“You have my word, thank you” I said, trying to hide my wicked smile from him. Idiot.

He quickly signed my form and stamped it, “Congrats on your freedom Miss Donna Jo” we both stood up and shook hands. “Good luck out there” he pulled me into a quick awkward hug.

“Will do Sir, no need to worry about me” I stuttered, damn he had strength.

He let go of me and Maude walked into the room, “Principle Weston, Mr. Philips thought it was funny to push a kid into the fountain again” she said in monotone

“Send him into my office” 

I excused myself and scurried off to the hallways. I went to my locker and cleaned it out. All I had in there was clothes and other shit that wasn’t educational. I brought an empty messenger bag with me, “Looks like that’s all of it” I sighed happily. I slammed my locker only to be face with another Devil.

“What the fuck?!” I jolted.

“Did I scare you?”

“Umm, obviously, I wasn’t expecting to see you here” 

“Hey, so what did you get in trouble for?” he smiled mischievously. 

“Nothing, why?”

“Well you walked out of Weston’s office with a paper in your hand. How many days did you get?”

“Days?”

“Yeah, days of suspension”

“I didn’t get suspended” 

“The fuck did you do then, did you get expelled or what?!” 

“Chill the fuck out punk, I dropped out is all” 

“Wait, what? Why? So that’s it, you’re gone; you’re leaving?” 

“Yeah, this school sucks so much dicks, it makes a prostitute look pure” 

His eyes grew bigger, “I didn’t mean to push you to drop out; I was just talking out of my ass!” 

“I know you didn’t. I decided, for myself, to leave. I have no business here, I got better things to than to stay here and rot away at a desk”

“Where are you leaving to? Is everything alright?” he panicked 

“Why do you fucking care, my God you bug too much!” 

“I’m trying to be a fucking friend alright?” he said calmly

“I don’t want you to be my friend; that’s why I’m leaving to get the hell away from all of you pricks” 

“Seriously? So you think you’re better than me?” 

“No, I never said that. Ugh! I just want to get quick money and move far away from here”

“Where are you planning to move to?” 

“Why do you want to know?” 

“Cause, you seem cool and I sorta, kinda, wanna keep in touch” he muttered the last part.

“No offense but I don’t want to be friends. Don’t take it to heart, I just don’t want a friend right now; I just wanna focus on myself and get my shit together”

“Is it cause your parents are disabled?” he said with a concerned tone.

“How did you-”

“Weston mentioned a girl who was dropping out cause her parents were disabled so” he shrugged

“Oh that” I laughed “That was all bullshit”

“Whaddaya mean?” he raised his brow.

“I made a story up about my parents being disabled so Weston could sign the form”

“And you call me an asshole” 

“Well you are but my parents are also assholes; thus, I, another asshole, was born”

“What did yours do to you?” he sounded hurt

“They were just shit parents. Peace” 

“Wait!”

I stopped in my tracks

“Wanna hang out?” he said shyly

“Nah, I’m going home, I have a few things to do” What’s with this guy?

“I’m not a bad person yunno. I have feelings too” he sounded really hurt.

“I’m sure you do but I couldn’t care for you. Don’t expect people to always be there with you when you’re at your lowest point. You’re alone in this world”

“I know I’m alone in this world. I’ve been alone for many years; my whole life actually. Seeing that you have the same attitude like me, I figured ‘hey, maybe this girl is a cool person to be around’. I had people leave my life, hell, I’m dealing with one friend who’s planning on ditching me cause he thinks his girlfriend’s kid is his” he ranted

“What’s your point?” I asked getting a bit annoyed

“All I’m trying to say is…once you’ve been in the dark for so long, you forget what the light looks like. I’ve been alone for too long now and I just want…I just want a friend, a real friend. I could really use one right now. I was hoping that maybe- look I’ll cut the crap and cut to the chase, I want you to be that friend. You seem loyal and protective, I like that in a friend. You look like you won’t give up on anything that you want, I need that in a friend. I just need someone right now, yunno what I mean?” he hinted

“That’s your problem kid” 

“What is?”

“You ‘need’ someone. You shouldn’t use people to make yourself feel better; to fill that void, yunno? It’s like okay, let’s say we do become friends and we have this strong bond with each other. Then, once you feel like you could take on the world alone without me, you push me to the side and go on with your life; leaving me hurt and confused about what happened. Then, since you screwed me over, I’d feel the way you feel right now because if we were to be friends, I’d expect us to stay friends. I wouldn’t want a friend that’ll ditch me because they got what they wanted from me” I paused

“Now, it’s better to desire someone. It says ‘I can live with or without you but I choose to have you in my life’. Also, if I grasp the fact that you only used me to better yourself and that our friendship meant shit to you, you and I will both be feeling what you’re feeling right now; maybe even worse because the minute you think that I ‘filled your void’; that fulfillment would work as a placebo. You’ll think you’re fine but you won’t be because there’s still that piece inside of you that isn’t balanced and the only solution for that…is you”

“Holy shit” he muffled

I shrugged, “I’m just sayin’. Think long and hard about that” 

I continued walking, “Please” he held my arm, “I’m just really tired of being alone. I just need a friend and believe me; I won’t be using you. I’m a loyal friend, it’s the people I meet that aren’t loyal to me. I’m only seeking an honest friendship or someone that I can go to for anything yunno? I know what it’s like being used and left behind, I wouldn’t do that to someone else…I wouldn’t” 

“Plus, my own best friend is leaving me too. He made me believe we would stick together through thick and thin. I guess things got too thin for us so he’s thinking about splitting up. He’s gonna leave me soon and that’s affecting me badly as it is. We only met three years ago in this very school but it felt like I’ve known him my whole life. Sure, I knew one day life might just separate us but I was hoping it would be death that would detach us, not some chick that doesn’t love him. He’s the only person that I’ve ever trusted and now look where that got me, back to square one again. But you seem loyal and honest, I truly feel like you and I could really get along perfectly” he said with hope in his voice

Wow, this guy really had it bad too. I stood there, letting everything he just said to me, soak in. “And how do you expect us to even be friends?” I pulled my arm away from his hold. 

 “I’ll be moving away very soon. I hate this town as much as I dislike the people in it. I hate where I live, I dislike this school and thank goodness I’m leaving; but how do you expect our friendship to work? I don’t own a cell phone and I like being alone”

“I’ll go visit you wherever you go. If you want to be friends, I’d visit you whenever you’re free so we could get to know each other better. I don’t have a cell phone either cause I don’t see the purpose of them as much. I’m not a bad person to be around and I apologize for my first impression that day we uhh…’met’ but I’m not really like that with everybody. Give me a chance, please…” he pleaded

 

 “Fine, we can be friends but I swear if this is a prank, some bet you lost or if I sense that you’re bullshitting me; I’m done and you’ll be fucked, understood?”

“I’m a loyal person, this isn’t any of that. I’m just an honest guy looking for an honest friendship” 

I slowly nodded, I find it hard to believe but I’ll take a chance on him. I’m not expecting anything from him so I wouldn’t be disappointed either way. 

 

“Right so umm, what’s your name…friend?” I asked.

“Oh shit, right, I’m Trevor, Trevor Philips” he offered his hand

“DJ- stands for Donna Jo” I shook his hand

“Very beautiful name you have” he flirted

“Thank you. I like your name too”

Things were getting too awkward and too quiet for me. This is gonna be an odd friendship, I can already feel it.

“Okay, so…I’ll see you around then”

“Can I go with you? I mean that’s okay if you don’t want me to?” he stepped back

I thought about it, I mean he did want us to be friends. I guess it wouldn’t hurt having him tag along, I mean, how long would this friendship last anyway?

“Yeah sure, I wouldn’t let my ‘friend’ stay here and suffer. Let’s go” I motioned to the door

He genuinely smiled and followed me outside.

 

-

 

“So this is your place huh?” 

“Yep, make yourself at home”

“Thanks, your home feels…homey”

I squinted at him, “Yeah, I guess it does. I’ll be right back I’m gonna change into something more comfortable. You could take your shoes off if you’d like”

“Cool, thanks. Oh hey, where’s the bathroom”

“It’s right in front of you” I shouted from my room

I changed into my long fitted sweats and ‘Impotent Rage’ tee. I tied my hair up and went out into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and saw how full it was with nothing but beer and that one goddamn jar of mayonnaise.

“Nice shirt” I heard him say behind me

“Thanks. Umm hey, you hungry?”

“Starving, I haven’t eaten anything in two days” he rubbed his stomach

“What the hell Trevor?!” my voice reached a high octave.

“My mother didn’t come home” 

“Learn to cook so you wouldn’t depend on your mother” I scoffed

“I would but she kicked me out of the house”

“Why?” I turned to him

“She needed room for her new boyfriend and since I’m not making any income, she kicked me out” he looked down

“So then where do you sleep Trevor?” I asked, feeling bad for him

“Sometimes at my friend Michael’s place when his parents are dead asleep or in my mother’s car or on the school’s bleachers. Michael’s parents hate my guts so to cause less trouble between Mikey and his parents, I rarely bother him for a place to crash anymore”

I felt like I have to do something but at the same time I was afraid of the outcome.

“Yeah, but don’t worry about me I’ll be fine” he threw me a fake smile.

 

 “So what do you wanna eat? I’ll order something or cook something” 

“Well, I wouldn’t want to bother you by cooking”

“Don’t worry about it, I don’t mind cooking; shoot”

“I’m in the mood for some Chinese food or maybe some pizza” 

“Cool, I’ll order both. I’ll find the menus just gimme a minute”

I rustled the drawers and finally found the menus, “Here, look through them and let me know what you’d like; it’s all my treat so don’t hold back on what you want”

I thought to myself since, he hasn’t eaten in two whole days, one order of Chinese food and a few slices aren’t going to fill him up. I’ll just take his order and order more food for him, well for the two of us. It’s the right thing to do I guess. I mean, I do kinda feel bad for him.

“I’ll just have dumplings with onion rings” he handed me the menu. 

“Good choice and what kind of toppings do you like on your pizza?”

“I’ll just get the BBQ Chicken pizza. I don’t want to be a bother yunno” 

“You’re not being a bother. I’ll be right back, I’m gonna place our orders. You can turn the TV on if you want”

“Thanks”

I made the massive orders and sat on my bed thinking about everything that’s happening at the moment. 

Am I really gonna be his friend? Am I really befriending a guy who disrespected me and nearly bashed him for it? Why do I feel like this? I feel proud and…happy. This is so cool, I mean, I haven’t felt this way in such a long time so this feeling like this is very nostalgic.

“Hey, you alright?” 

I looked up and saw Trevor leaning on the door frame, looking concerned. “Yeah”, I chuckled, “I’m fine”

“If you regret the friendship, I’ll understand. I can go if you’d like” 

“Shut up Trevor, we’re good. I was just thinking that’s all” I chuckled

“So you’re gonna let me in?”

“Sure you can come in-”

“No, no, no, I mean, are you gonna let me in your mind or life?”

“I mean, you did let me in yours so I guess why not. I have nothing to hide nor am I ashamed of how my life turned out to be; what do you want to know?”

“Start with your childhood, I want all the deets girlfriend” he took a chair and sat in front of me. He looked like he was truly interested in what I was gonna say. He sat there looking like a five year old who was gonna be told the best bed time story of all time.

 

-

 

“And then my mother just didn’t like my father and I so I guess so that’s why she jammed. I don’t blame her though, my father is a pathetic drunk and gambles every fucking cent in his pocket. I haven’t seen my mother since I was six, so I carried this hatred with me but then I figured if she didn’t want me why should I have this hatred on me that was aimed towards her. That only meant that she was still in my mind and I didn’t want that so I decided to consider her dead to me; then, she’d be forgotten in my mind as I am in hers.”

I twirled my finger with my t-shirt, “My father on the other hand, he only stayed with me because the government would send a check every week which was supposed to be for food and only for food but he’d cash the check and began gambling. He started that shit when some bikers and him placed a bet on some game; the biker lost and my father made a lot of money that night. That’s when it went all to shit. Once he started winning, yunno how it is; what goes up must come down? Well he eventually started having losing streaks and that affected him a lot. He would sell shit from the apartment to feed his addiction but never to feed his starving child”

“How’d you eat?”

“I played the whole ‘I lost my dad and I’m scared’ trick in restaurants and I’d cry hysterically” I chuckled “The tears were real however, because I cried for all the times I didn’t” the tension started to build up.

“When my mom left, I didn’t cry and when my father started abandoning me, I didn’t cry either. So when I’d play those ‘tricks’ on other people; I was letting it all out, it was real; it was raw. That’s how I taught myself to cope with things” I looked down.

“I didn’t like crying at home because I had no one to run and cry to or express myself to. I hated crying alone. I’d sit in front of a mirror and tell myself ‘stop fucking crying, you look pathetic’ and from time to time, progress showed”

I continued, “When I’d trick those people, I knew I had the perfect opportunity to express myself, so I cried because I knew they’d be there to comfort me. I knew if they saw a kid crying, they would hug them and assure them that things would be alright. That’s what I longed for; comfort, safety…love.” I took a deep breath.

“When I wouldn’t stop crying, they’d ask if I ate. I knew that’s when I had them wrapped around my finger. I’d tell them that I had no money to pay for the food but to them it didn’t matter so I got free food here and there; but the tricky part was always escaping” I smirked.

“I would ask where the bathrooms were and made a run for it the minute they were out of sight. I would trick like five or eight restaurants a day to get meals for a week or two. But then things started to get sour” I stopped

“How so?” 

“I kept growing; I got older so that little kid shit wasn’t cutting it anymore. I did go out to look for a job at the age of 12 or 13 but I kept getting ‘child labor’ lectures from adults so as things got sour, I got sour. I started hating those who had a warm meal every night. I stole from people, never the unfortunate, but I stole nonetheless. At first I did it for survival but then I realized, I also did it for the adrenaline rush that came along with it”

He nodded

“I got tired of stealing from people” I smiled, “I guess I developed maturity and decided to get a real job so I made myself look older with the power of make-up and clothes. I was a twenty year old woman with a fifteen year old soul”

“I could never forget my first job, waitressing. That’s when I learned that if your tits are up and out, you’ll be tipped very well by men. I couldn’t bring myself to do it, for two reasons, I had rarely any boob to fill a bra and two, I felt uncomfortable when a guy looked at me. Nevertheless, it paid well so I kept my mouth shut and worked”

“I’m truly speechless” he stared

“But now I work multiple jobs, not all at once but I managed to pay off the debt my father had on the rent. Plus, I make a lot of money in one day to pay a few months of rent. But it’s all good now; I’m all good” I smiled

“You should- I don’t know but you deserve the world DJ” he gazed

“Nah, why would I want this fucked up planet in the first place?” 

“True” he laughed

My phone rang, “Food’s here I reckon”. 

“Finally, what took them so long?” he asked

“I may or may not have ordered like half the menu. C’mon they’re waiting for us downstairs. It’s pretty cool how the pizza and the Chinese food arrived at the same time, huh?”

 

-

 

“You really shouldn’t have ordered this much food DJ” 

“I wanted too, plus, I forgot to do grocery shopping” I smiled

He sat there with his mouth opened. “No one…no one has ever been this kind to me” he looked down

“Yeah well, I gotta act like a nice person sometimes and also” I grabbed his chin and made him face me, “How do you expect to take on this cold world if you’re always looking down? Chin up, soldier” I reprimanded 

“Mam, yes, Mam!” he saluted

 

I opened the boxes of food and served him on a huge plate.

“I don’t really know what to say right now” he stared at his plate

“Well you don’t ‘say’ you eat” I laughed.

We spent hours talking about our lives and stuffing our faces. We learned so much about each other.

Trevor told me the story behind his army jacket. He told me he wants to join the army to be a pilot; that’s pretty cool. He said he doesn’t want to do anything else but fly planes. When he’d talk about it, his eyes had this glisten to them like a kid on Christmas day. I was so happy for him and I couldn’t wait for him to be a pilot; to do what he always wanted to do.

Then things got depressing when he talked about his home life. His mother would come home to beat him and bash him on how much of a ‘failure’ and ‘disgrace’ he was. She’d bring different guys every night and feed them instead of her son. Trevor would get into fights with her mother’s boyfriend. She never cared for him; he said she always wanted a girl. Trevor hated himself so damn much that he was thinking about dressing like a girl to please his mother but he couldn’t bring himself to do it; which only caused his mother to neglect him even more. She didn’t care if he showed up dead or alive the next day; she didn’t care at all. 

As for his father, he didn’t even know he was supposed to have a dad till he was thirteen. His mother never mentioned anything about his father. It was until his mother explained the reason why she brings all those men in the house is because she’s trying to find his father. Obviously, he caught up to her lies when he grew older but he still longed for a father figure. He wanted someone to love and for someone to love him back. 

Once he hit seventeen years old, he turned dark. He robbed liquor stores, clothing stores and hotwired cars; anything illegal, he did it. Eventually he ran into someone who was into that lifestyle, a jock with the name of Michael Townley. The two of them would take massive hits on huge warehouses or any business that they came across with. The smile on his face when he’d tell me stories on how they would rob and get away with it was like a kid at a candy factory.

I reckon they were really good at it since they haven’t been arrested. I hope they never do too, I hear a lot of crazy stories about those who go to jail. 

The money they made was intense, I questioned him about moving out from his mother’s place but he stated he couldn’t leave her. He stayed and waited for his mother to say ‘I love you’ or ‘I’m sorry I treated you so wrong’. He knew what he waited for was never gonna happen but he still held on a speck of hope, just a speck.

Then he mentioned his drug usage; meth and sometimes speed. He hated people who did weed because that drug only slowed people down. Meth and speed, ‘helps you get shit done’, he says. He still does meth, speed and drinks like crazy. He says he just can’t stand to drink anything else but I think he just can’t stand the ache in him, so he drowns himself in his sorrows and numbs the pain.

I couldn’t help but worry for him. I know I just met the guy but I don’t want him to die. I’m not that much of an asshole. I guess talking to him softened my personality up a bit. 

He was right; he isn’t a bad person after all. He’s just misunderstood and immediately judged because of his attire. I felt bad for treating him the way I did but for some reason, I can’t help but feel like he’s hiding something from me. I still feel like this ‘friendship’ is not a friendship; I really want that mindset to disappear from my head.

I looked out the window and saw the sun was starting to set. “What time is it?” I asked

“Crap, it’s about to be 8:30, sorry for being here so late” he stood up. “Thanks for the food and for the company. I’ll pay you back soon” he headed to the door

“Wait, why are you leaving?”

“The school is gonna close soon”

“Yeah…so?” I titled my head

“I have to get there before they close the stadium. I’m gonna crash on the bleachers tonight but if they close by the time I get there then I have other places to go to. I always have plans B, C, and D” he smiled proudly but I couldn’t help but feel like he was ashamed and sad by it.

Trevor was already at the door; “I’ll see you soon” he waved

“Trevor wait!”

“Miss me already?” he joked

“Trevor, you can crash here if you’d like. I have an extra room. My parents don’t come back here anymore so I pretty much live alone and even if they were to come back, I changed the locks so they’re fucked. As much as I like to live alone, I can’t deny a friend of mine a place to stay so please, you should stay; rent free. Mi casa es su casa” I patted his shoulder

“I’m not your charity case DJ. I can take care of my own shit yunno?” He shrugged my hand away from his shoulder; sounding very uptight.

“I know you can, you made it this far. I’m only offering you a place to stay and I’m not treating you like a charity case. I’m just trying to be a friend here” I sounded a bit bothered by his words.

“I don’t need your help!” he shouted. What the fuck is up with him? He wasn’t like this a minute ago.

“Clearly you fucking did since you practically begged for a friend earlier today! The fuck has gotten in you all of a sudden? You’re acting like a jerk!” 

He stood there looking at me with a facial expression that I couldn’t even read. “I don’t know what nerve I hit just now but you need to learn how to control your fucking anger!” 

“Nice, you’re already acting like my mother”

“Oh please bitch, how would you know? You’re mother neglects you! I’m not denying you or fucking other guys here and there in my apartment, am I? Exactly so fuck you Trevor Philips, I thought we had a friendship building up here but I guess we clearly fucking don’t! I knew something was up, I fucking knew it! You bitch about fake people and fake smiles but you are one the biggest fucking fakes in this town!” I shouted

“What did you say about my mother?” he growled

“There’s not much for me to say is there? She’s a fucking ghost, Philips” I sneered

“Fuck you, she’s a saint!”

“Satan, more like” I added

“Fuck you, I’m leaving!” he slammed the door

“Good! About fucking time too!” 

I looked at the table we were just sitting at. “Everything was going so well, what happened” I whispered. I knew he was going to sleep on the streets but I can’t stand his fucking temper. I hate getting yelled at and I especially hate getting yelled at for being nice.

Go after him, he’s struggling. Be a friend. Be a good friend for once. 

My legs trembled and urged to take off; so I let them. 

I ran and tried to catch up with Trevor, wherever he was. I got to the small outdoor parking lot, not seeing any sign of Trevor. I made a right and saw him dealing with a gang; Vagos.

“So you think you can just be here and roam these streets like you own ‘em huh?” I heard a Hispanic guy taunt.

“I can do whatever the fuck I want!” Trevor shouted

There were at least four Vagos surrounding a very manic looking Trevor. Surely, it wouldn’t end pretty if someone did something about it. 

“Leave him alone, he’s with me!” I stepped forward

“Ayy mamacita now’s not the time. Once I’m done dealing with this creep then me and you can creep in my bed ay?” he laughed

“Shut the fuck up”

“Wait” he looked at Trevor and I, “I didn’t know he was your type” he laughed

“Leave him alone alright?”

“So what he’s your man now? What about me? You always said you had no time for other people in your life but it looks like you do” he mocked, looking Trevor up and down like he was some sort of trash. 

“It looks like you lowered your standards with this guy” he mocked

I rolled my eyes at them, “You and your boys are too fucking FUGLY!” they all wooed

“Listen baby, you know you always wanted me so stop the games” the guy chuckled

I stepped in front of Trevor, “No one fucking wants you so go find a girl in the hood that wants your bitch ass and mind your fucking business” 

I grabbed Trevor’s arm and looked at him with remorse in my eyes, “Let’s go home” I whispered to him. He was going to say something when one of the gang members interrupted him, “So what, he’s you’re boyfriend then?”

“Maybe he is, maybe he isn’t. Why do you care?!” 

“Yeah right, she’s bluffin’ yo” another guy chimed in

“Remind me who the fuck was talking to your dumbass?” I asked him

“Prove it” the main guy said

“She ain’t gotta prove shit to you, pal” Trevor growled behind me. I turned slowly to him and back at the Vagos and then back at Trevor. I saw the Vagos tense up when Trevor spoke. They were getting ready to get violent.

I yanked his arm and placed it on my waist, I held his face in my hands; staring at his staggered face for a split second which felt like an eternity…and kissed him. 

He used his free hand to hold the other side of my waist. My hands loosened at his face, slowly making their way to his chest and staying there. My legs that trembled in anticipation now felt like Jell-O. 

I forgot the Vagos were there. “Man, whatever, I never even wanted you anyway, bitch” he said.

Trevor broke the kiss and was going to yell at them, but I brought him back to my lips. His body let loose and relaxed when I kissed him. It was as if we both felt peaceful when our lips reconnected. 

I had one arm around his neck; with my fingertips playing with his scruffy hair and the other hand held his the lowest part of his jacket by his waist. His hands stayed above my waist; aching to go lower and grope my bottom. I let my emotions take over and I grabbed his hands to place them on my bum.

I wanted to deepen the deep kiss some more by pulling him as close to my face as possible but any closer I was afraid we’d mend and become Siamese twins. 

My hands were lost in his features and his lips were a hallucinogen. I had a couple of boyfriends before but none of them could ever make me feel the way I’m feeling right now. I never thought I was missing out.

Trevor’s hands slithered their way up my back, stopping just above my breasts; his thumbs curling inwards just below them. He gently aided me to the wall. I felt the chilled bricks pat my skin, almost as if they were also feeling the way I was feeling; placid.

I bit his lower lip, dragging it out like the day’s last cigarette; savoring it.

 

One of Trevor’s hands was placed on the wall near my face and the other one hugged my waist as his lips perfectly contoured mine. I couldn’t distinguish the taste of his lips but it was a taste that I wanted to get used to. Those lips of his; a texture I wanted to wear on my skin on those cold and weary days. His hands, my God those hands, an embrace that I never thought I ached for was now a touch that I implore to absorb me cyclically.

I felt the keen air clash with my damp, tumid lips as he slowly peeled his lips from mine. It was then that I was introduced to a new sort of distress. 

Trevor stood there looking at me with a dazed expression, “What was that?” he asked referring to the kiss, “I’m your charity case and your rag doll too?” he stepped back

“You know, you’re probably one of the worst people I’ve ever met. I know I asked for your company and whatnot but now you’re just giving people like me a handout. You should change your name to ‘Salvation Army’; it fits your personality” he ranted.

“I don’t want to yell at you nor do I want to argue, Trevor” I expressed. “I just think you should stay in a warm place tonight; as long as you need to” I suggested. “I’m not treating you like a charity case or a rag doll, Trev”

“So then why did you kiss me? Why all of a sudden are you offering me a place to crash?”

“I kissed you to avoid a fight between you and those idiots. Once the kiss lasted longer than I anticipated, I didn’t want it to end” I exhaled. “Plus, we agreed to be friends Trevor, remember? Friends don’t let friends sleep on the street so I don’t understand why you’re yelling at me as if I’m doing something wrong. Don’t push me away alright? I understand your past was horrible and I’m truly sorry for that, but you gotta trust me; I won’t bail on you like Michael or…or your mother”  

“Can you blame me for pushing you away? I’ve been fucked over so many times that I can’t handle that shit anymore so I push people away before things I too comfortable”

“But you trusted me just now with your deepest darkest secrets that you’ve never even told Michael, so why aren’t you trusting me now? You said so yourself that I seem like a loyal and honest person, which I am, but you’re acting like I’m going to leave you to die at any given moment. The fact that we both shared out private life to each other, doesn’t that say anything? Does that mean nothing to you?” I uttered

Trevor’s eyes were studying my face like a map. I could tell he wanted to find some sort of lie or loophole but he knew he couldn’t.

At a loss for words, Trevor gave me his shoulder and spoke, “I-I’m sorry DJ” 

I held his arm and pulled him towards me, “Trevor, don’t leave” his eyes didn’t meet mine. I felt like he was putting a wall up to stop me from getting in. 

“I want you to stay with me. I don’t know what else I could say about that. I thought you and I could be great friends but after that kiss…I just might be craving something more than just an acquaintance” my fingertips brushed his own.

“I know what I said about being alone but let’s make this” I pointed at each other, “last”

“Let’s step out of our comfort zones and just explore whatever this is. Knock your wall down and let me in; let me show you how much I could care for you if you let yourself. If you don’t what that, it’s cool but I won’t stop caring for you” I held his hand

Tears were rimming his eyes as well as my own; gradually glossing my vision. 

 “I just want you to give yourself an opportunity to live and to trust me; I’ll give you a chance as well. If you don’t want to, then don’t. I’m not forcing you but I’m only trying to be a friend” I brushed a tear away from his cold cheek. 

I sniffled, “I don’t know what happened back there when we were starting to get to know each other but it immediately attracted me to you. I felt this urge in me, a burning sensation, to keep you in my life. I hope you feel the same Trevor, I really do. I’ll be there for you Trevor, I wouldn’t want you to keep living like this; not knowing if you’re gonna make it the next day.”

He was getting closer to me; he was knocking down his own walls and finally discovering his true surroundings. 

“I went through the same things you did; people, who I cared tremendously for, also left me. I got tired of being abandoned so I stopped caring for people and I’d cut ties before they tangled. Now that I found someone who has gone through the same thing as me, I can’t help but to feel this bond between us should grow” I quickly wiped my tears away.

“I don’t want to be hurt again Donna…especially not by you” his tears glided down his cheeks  

“You’ll hurt yourself more by leaving someone who could’ve been what you’ve always sought after. I’m not going to hurt you Trevor, I couldn’t do that. I simply cannot”

“T-Trevor” I stammered, “Trevor…I desire you. I would love it for you to be a part of my life; don’t leave me…please” I uttered. He walked closer to me, I could see his red eyes and wet cheeks. 

He staggered to me, embracing me in an inviting ‘squeeze’ and cried. His muffled screams sent vibrations all over my body, my heart and soul. His pain echoed throughout the town. However his ache…an emotion he’d easily infect people with, was no match to the world’s destruction.

This wasn’t a regular hug though. This hug held fright, appreciation and desire within it; yet again a clash of sporadic emotions that I didn’t know I was missing in my life, till now. Now that I’ve experienced them, I couldn’t forget them; impossible for me to do so.

I, a mute, stood there seeing the ‘tough’ Trevor, draining himself onto me. He had no fight left in him in that moment. I felt like he was clinging onto me; his last hope. I held him like a fragile vase, cause that’s Trevor; a fragile being.  

He knew he was alone in this world. As much as it pained him, he accepted the fact that people wouldn’t touch him physically or emotionally with a stick because of his looks. 

He knew no one cared for him, not even Michael. 

Michael was his last hope and I feel for Trevor, I really do. He knew damn well that I’m the only who’d stick their necks out for him but he’d deny it. It felt too good to be true for him but I don’t blame him.

“Stop the pain” he cried as he fell to his knees.

I fell along with him, I couldn’t speak, I was too choked to make a sound, so I nodded. I kissed his head and hugged his upper body like a coat that was tailored to perfection just for him.

 

 

-

 

There we were for hours, on our knees, till he dried himself out of tears. Till he couldn’t feel anymore…till he knew he’d be fine now that he has me in his life.

With my finger, I lifted his chin to face me. Before my eyes, was a guy who had nothing to fall back on but had everything to give. His eyes were puffy, his face was red and burning with the pressure of all the pain he ever endured. 

It was a sight I couldn’t bare seeing ever again in my life.

A sight that could easily bring me back to that weak child I once was.

I sniffled, “Let’s go home” I tried to smile. He smiled back as he struggled to stand up. It was his past that held him down; a thing of the fucking past.

 

-

 

“Go, lie down” I led him to my room, “I’ll get you a pair of my father’s sweats and tees so you could get yourself comfortable” I kissed his forehead.

“Do you mind if I take a shower?”

“Of course not, by all means go ahead” I lightly chuckled.

I handed him a towel, we couldn’t even look at each other. 

He went into the bathroom and I dragged myself into the kitchen to make something warm to drink for him. Hot chocolate was always my remedy; I hope it helped him too.

As the chocolate and milk boiled, I changed the bed sheets and added more pillows; fluffing them to mediocre perfection. I lit two fresh scented candles next to my bed and cleaned the area up a bit; it’ll be a huge help for his current state of mind.

 

I poured the drink into two mugs and heard the shower stop. He walked out of the bathroom, dressed in my father’s clothing. I felt bad that Trevor had to wear that asshole’s attire.

“Is something wrong?” he asked

I snapped out of thought, “No, nothing’s wrong. Do you like hot chocolate?”

“Yeah, I always did. I drank it a lot when I was a kid” he murmured

“Oh cool, well here, I made us some hot chocolate” I blushed, not looking at him

“Thanks Donna…for everything” 

“Anything for a friend” I chuckled

“About that” he gulped, “you said you think you’re ‘craving something more than an acquaintance’ ever since we kissed…is that true?” 

I tensed up, “Yeah” I rushed out, “but I mean, it’s still early to say what we want since yunno all of this just begun” I chuckled nervously

He put his mug down gently, “I want more than just a friendship” he insinuated

“Isn’t this happening a little too fast?”

He nodded, “Not at all. I think we’re only discovering the world; just like you said” he walked closer to me, “and I want to discover the world with you” he stood behind me with his fingers faintly running down my spine.

I involuntarily closed my eyes, “I wouldn’t mind discovering you…” 

His fingers froze at my words and his arm sat on my lower back.

“I want to explore all of you” I set my mug down and turned around, “that’s if you want me to” 

He quickly leaned in for a kiss but this was different than the kiss we shared a while ago. Trevor wanted my ‘everything’ and I wouldn’t mind giving it all to him.

His hands fell on my bottom, lightly squeezing it. I gasped into the kiss, giving him a chance for his tongue to dance along mine. 

I slid my hands from his face to his chest…down to his waist. His hands sloppily ran up my sides, bringing my shirt to rise along with them. 

He pulled the shit off me and pulled me closer to him. I walked backwards, trying to make it to my bedroom.

 

He gently pinned me up my bedroom’s door. I tugged on his damp hair and took off his shirt as well. He rested on the bed, watching me straddle him. The make out session was the highlight of my life.

My hands made it to the waistband of his sweats. My nails were making small circles all over his V-line. The room had a soothing feel to it; the one thing that’s essential for us.

Trevor’s hands grabbed my bottom making me convulse. 

He rolled us over and he was now on top. He placed his strong arms on the sides of my face like pillars and dipped his head to meet my lips once more. My fingers twirled his damp hair, creating tousels.

One of his hands lowered the straps of my bra, one at a time. He moved his lips to my neck, then down to my collarbones, then to my shoulders and finally settling down to my chest.

He sucked on my skin, leaving fresh hickeys everywhere. I never liked hickeys but being that it’s Trevor that’s giving them to me; they mean more to me than just a patch of red skin. It doesn’t mean domination, it means I’m home and home is anywhere as long as I am with him.

Soft sighs escaped from both our lips; the only sound that meant passion and compassion.

He unclipped my bra, tossed it to the side and let butterfly kisses all over my exposed chest. “Trevor” I hinted

“Donna” he muttered. He sucked on my nipple and massaged the other with his free hand. His tongue circled my hard nipple sluggishly as if he wanted to relish in the moment.

I massaged his erect member through his sweats, arching my back as visions of Trevor giving me his all, blinded me. 

I pulled his sweats off halfway to his knees; he did the rest. Trevor kissed down my stomach as he removed my sweats.

Our bodies were both bare. He kneeled above me and I saw how his member was beyond erect.

“You’re beautiful” he ran his hands all over my body.

I bit my lip, blushing at his words, “And you’re handsome”

I took a good look at his toned body, scars every now and then. I knew the story behind those scars. They were caused by his mother, his mother’s boyfriends or fences he had to climb whenever he’d commit robberies. He’d fight his mother’s boyfriends for attention but that won’t be a problem for him anymore.

I ran my hands down his body and tugged on his erection. He looked down at my small hands being overpowered by his massive member.

“You have a con-”

“I’m on the pill” I blurted out. 

He nodded and asked if I really wanted this. “I never wanted anything as must as I want you right now” 

He leaned down to kiss me and when he did, his tip tapped entrance. “Oh” I quivered. His arm held my upper body as he entered me with ease

“Uhnn” he groaned

“Oh God” I whispered in his ear

Trevor steadily worked his hips rhythmically, “Mmm” I murmured. His lips made their way to my neck, biting me each time he thrust in me. 

He gradually picked up the pace but still maintained an unhurried speed for us to enjoy. My nails, every now and then, kept slipping from my hold on his back. I clung to him like he clung to me earlier.

Trevor set me down and slightly curved my hips upward, giving us the friction that would send us on another trip. “Oh my…” was all I could say. My vocabulary was shortened, I was at a loss for words; both of us.

Sounds of oh’s and ah’s and elusive swears filled the room. As he picked up the pace, my vision and mind felt hazy. All of our troubles were being carried away with each bead of sweat. Trevor slid his hand down to my swollen clit; rubbing it dreadfully slow. It was the type of pace we yearned for.

“Oh T-Trevor” I stammered

“Shit, Donna, you feel amazing” he exhaled. Quickly, I flipped us over so I was the one on top. I grinded my hips, while he was still in me. I left scratches and sloppy kisses all over his chest. I brushed my hair back with my fingers and used all of my lower body’s strength to keep up with his rhythm. 

He groped my ass and kept me still as he thrust upwards. “Fuck!” I jolted; a new sensation dominated my wet area. I pinched my breasts as he fucked me slow but hard.

 

We switched positions again; I lay on my stomach by the edge of the bed as he stood before me, making my legs do a split. He teased my entrance with his tip and without warning, thrust right through me, “SHIT!” I screamed into the pillows. 

He slapped my ass a few times causing it to jiggle, adding maximum pleasure to his cock. Trevor leaned forward and whispered sweet and dirty things in my ear. His cock thrust further inside me with each phrase. He kissed my shoulders and back; every inch of my body was blessed with his pecks. 

“Oh, oh, oh” I panted, arching my back up to Trevor’s chest. 

His arm held me just below my hickey-covered breasts and his other hand rubbed my clit. The pleasure was all too powerful for me to endure. 

My head fell back on his shoulder and just when I thought I couldn’t receive more pleasure, his tongue traced every shape that exists on my neck and the arm that held me also held my hard, aching nipple between his index and thumb.

“Shit” he hinted through gritted teeth. His pace was still slow but the sensation was burning through us by the second. 

“Trevor!” I gasped as I peaked. 

Soon after, while I was still riding out my climax, Trevor shot his load inside of me. I could hear the sounds that his sticky cum made as he slowly pulled out of me. I was gonna finger myself to taste him but he pushed my finger away and did it himself, “Taste” he ordered, bringing his slim, trembling fingers to my lips.

I nibbled and sucked at his digits, “So good” I hushed. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, trying to catch his breath. I turned on my back and rested on the bed; “That was amazing” I exhaled.

“You’re amazing” Trevor emphasized. He plopped down next to me and rested his head on my bare breasts.

I stared at the ceiling, wondering if this really happened. I never thought it was possible to have a successful, slow-rhythmic sex. I never experience something like that before; it was always quick and unsatisfying. 

The only time I’d ever cum is when I do it myself. My exes couldn’t even talk dirty to me; I mean in the two minutes of sex, anything dirty could’ve been said. Instead they’d ‘hit it’ and claimed they left me paralyzed the next day or crippled because the sex was so good. Oh please, I received a better fucking from my shower head. 

Then there’s Trevor…he didn’t think about himself; he thought about us. He made love to me, even if he was to fuck me hard and fast, he would still be passionate about it. 

I lost count on how many times I came. I lost track of time, I lost myself in his atmosphere.  

I still can’t believe how quickly it all fell into place. I feel truly satisfied. “So…what now?” he sat up, putting his sweats on

“You’re gonna sleep here with me and we’ll take it slow from there” I got up and put on my ‘Impotent Rage’ tee and my underwear and slid back into bed with him. 

He looked out the window, “You’re really somethin’” he chuckled.

I intertwined our fingers and rested my head on his shoulder. I saw how his facial expression changed adversely through the reflection of the window. I could tell he was losing himself in his thoughts about his mother, about me, about his sanity and about this godforsaken planet.

“Come back to me Trevor” I whispered, but he was still consumed by his thoughts.

I cupped his face with my other hand, “Come back to me Trevor” I smiled softly, gently bumping our foreheads together.

“I’m your home” I kissed his nose, “as you are mine” I laid him back down on the bed to cuddle under the covers

“Home” he exhaled in an astounded tone.

Trevor finally grasped the fact that what we have is not temporary. A smile spread across my face from ear to ear, “Home” I reassured, sitting up to blow out the candles 

He melted into the sheets pulling me close to his main pulse, playing with my hair and resting his body along mine.

“Home” he cackled in disbelief 

“Home…”

**Author's Note:**

> I have another account for AO3 but I was too nervous posting this up on my other account. I'll be posting up another fanfic soon.  
> I hope you liked it 
> 
> -Thank you.


End file.
